The Year of Change
by Courtney Anne
Summary: The second war has broken out. Many people are living in fear. As the train pulls into Platform 9 and 34, something will happen that will change the lifes of many students. Set at the end of Harry's sixth year and continues...til I say so!


_

* * *

She runs her hands up her neck. She rolls her head from side to side. Her breathing becomes almost rapid. She licks her lips. Her hands roam over her breasts. She closes her eyes. She runs her fingernails over the __exposed flesh of her stomach. She runs her hands across the desk. She bites her bottom lip. Her eyelids flutter open; her normally clear eyes are clouded over with growing desire. She rolls her hips around. Her lips part; she arches her back. She crawls onto the large desk in front of her. She runs her hands down her side. She leans back on her arms. She rolls her head, her long, silky honey-brown hair falling in front of her face. Her hands reach up; her fingers grasp the collar of her white button-down shirt. She rips it apart, the buttons fly. A lacy periwinkle_ _bra can be seen. She lets go of the shirt, and runs her hands over her skin._ _The shirt falls of her shoulders. She reaches behind her back; she unhooks the bra. She removes the shirt with one hand, while holding the bra close to her chest with the other. The straps of the bra fall off her shoulder. She slowly lets go, the bra falls...._

* * *

"Mister Malfoy?" sneered Professor Snape.

"Huh?" came the bright reply from Draco Malfoy, then he realized he is sitting in Double Potions. He sat up straighter in his sit, trying to forget the vivid daydream he had been having.

"What is the answer?" asked Professor Snape in his usual cold voice.

"Um...what was the question, Sir?" Draco asked back..

The class erupted into giggles. Everyone staring at the scene before them, waiting for Snape to burst out in angry.

"What would happen if you mixed Eye of Newt in a Veritaserum potion?" Professor Snape repeated in an annoyed tone.

"Um...," Draco racked his brain, searching for the answer. Then he thought of something, "The potion would be turned into bubbles." Draco grinned smugly, thinking that was the right answer.

"Bubbles? Bubbles, Mister Malfoy?" sneered Snape. "Mister Malfoy, a first year student should know that if you mix Eye of Newt in a Veritaserum potion, the result would be the cauldron exploding."

Draco's cheeks burned lightly as he stared up at Professor Snape.

"I expected better from you, Mister Malfoy. Five points from Slytherin and you had better pay attention next time." Professor Snape threw Draco a look of disappointment, and glided to the front of the classroom.

'Great, the ONE time I don't pay attention he calls on me.' Draco thought angrily as he leaned forward on his desk. Although it was very difficult for Draco to pay attention, he managed it through class without any more embarrassing moments.

After Professor Snape dismissed the class, Draco gathered his books and walked to the Slytherin common room. He threw his books down on his bed, looked in the mirror, and walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

As he reached the door of the Great Hall, Pansy caught up with him.

"Dracie, why didn't you wait on me after Double Potions?" asked Pansy in a flirtatious voice.

"Well Pansy, I thought you could find your own way to the Great Hall. Seeing as you have been going there for six years." Draco said with a sneer. With that he entered the Great Hall, leaving a pouting Pansy standing in the doorway.

"Miss Parkinson, is there a problem?"

Pansy whirled around to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind her. His blue eyes twinkling.

"No sir, why do you ask?" asked Pansy, who had stopped pouting.

"Well my dear, you are standing in the doorway." Professor Dumbledore said in his normal patient and calm tone.

Pansy looked around, students were walking past her, some sending her glares. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore, her cheeks burning, "Oh, I just...well I'm ok now." With that she whirled back around and walked to the Slytherin table. She took the empty set across from Draco.

Professor Dumbledore smiled in her direction and walked to the head table. After giving his usual speech, the food magically appeared. The Great Hall filled with sound.

* * *

Weeks went by, and the school year had come to an end. Students were climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express, all of them searching for a compartment. Some yelling to friends, others having trouble with their trunks. This school year had gone by fast it seemed.

"Hey Harry, have a good summer break." Someone called as Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped in front of an empty compartment.

"Thanks, you too," Harry yelled back, not even knowing who had said it.

Harry opened the door and walked in, he took the set to the right. Hermione and Ron took the one on the left. Hermione opened a large book and began reading as Ron challenged Harry to a chess match. As Ron set up the chess board, the train pulled away from the station. Hogwarts slowly faded away from view.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Mum talked to Dumbledore. He said you can come with us. You can stay the entire summer with us. You don't have to go with the Muggles this year." Ron said in an excited voice.

"Really? But I thought I had to go to their house? I mean what about the spell thing?" Harry wondered out loud. He looked at Hermione, she shrugged her shoulders. He looked at Ron, he shrugged his shoulders also.

"Don't know, Harry. All mum said was Dumbledore thought it would be ok if you came." Ron said with a look of slight confusion.

"Oh well, I'm really glad just slightly confused. I'll ask Dumbledore about later." He turned to Ron. "So what are we gonna do this summer?"

Ron smiled mischievously and spoke in a hushed tone. Harry leaned forward. They talked about the plans for the rest of the train ride, while Hermione continued to read.

As the train slowed and pulled into the station, Hermione, Ron and Harry picked up their stuff and stepped into the hall. Many of the students were in the hall, they seemed to be standing still. Hermione stood on her tip toes, trying to see over the sea of heads. It didn't work; she couldn't see anything. She turned to Ron, who was considerable taller than her.

"Can you see anything?" She asked him.

He craned his neck and saw a commotion up ahead. He couldn't make out what it was, but it didn't look good.

"Harry, what do you think it is?" asked Hermione.

"I don't kn-." He stopped suddenly and threw his hand to his scar. A pained look spread across his face. He dropped to his knees, his hands covering his scar.

"Harry? Harry!?" Hermione dropped to her knees beside Harry.

Several people gasped loudly, then someone screamed "Death Eaters!"

Everyone was now screaming, trying to run. Harry still on the ground, Hermione drew her wand. Ron followed her example.

"EVERYONE! You have to remain calm! We all knew this would happen sooner or later! Now we have to work together if we are going to make it!" Hermione yelled out.

The crowd of scared students slowed and everyone was quiet. They had known it would happen, they just hoped it would be later and not sooner.

"We have to stay on the train. We must remain calm. We have to be prepared, for whatever takes place today. What is the point of living if you only live in fear of dying?" Hermione said to the crowd

"I know everyone here is scared, but we have to be brave. I want all of you to return to your compartments. They can't come on the train; it's impossible. I am going to see the driver." Hermione said in a firm voice that resembled Professor McGonagall.

The students slowly made their way back to their compartment. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. As she neared the front of the train, someone stepped in front of her. She looked up to see who this person was, she was shocked to find Draco in front of her.

"Look Malfoy, I don't have time to deal with you at the moment. So would you just move?" Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

"Hermione, I knew this was going to happen. I told the Order about it a few days ago." Draco said.

"Ho...how do you know about the Order?" asked Hermione in a confused tone.

"I am a member of the Order. I was tired of the Dark Arts, I couldn't take it anymore. All that darkness is enough to drive someone crazy. Although most Death Eaters are crazy...." Draco's voice trailed off.

Hermione stared up at him in disbelief. 'Malfoy working on the good side? I don't believe it, sure he wasn't as evil this year but the good side?' thought Hermione.

"Hermione, its true. I wanted to be on the good side. So I talked to Professor Snape and Dumbledore, and they helped me. They helped me. And now I'm a member of the Order." said Draco, his eyes were pleading with hers. She had to believe him, it's the one good thing he had ever done. He was determined to make her believe.

"Uh...its odd, but I have a feeling I can believe you. I don't know why but I do." replied Hermione. She was shocked at this news, and she was the one who said it. She gave Draco a small smile.

Draco flashed a genuine smile at her. "So what's the plan?"

"I am going to see the driver. Maybe he can drive the train back to Hogwarts. We would probably be safer there. What do you think?" Hermione looked up at Draco.

"I think that's a good plan. Lets go." He grabbed her hand, flashed her a smile, and lead her to the front car of the train.

Hermione follows Draco, thinking how warm his hand is against hers. His skin smooth and soft. His hands were almost twice as big as hers. Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco stopping. She shook her head, trying to rid it of those thoughts.

Little did she know, Draco was doing the same thing.

"Hermione, I think you better get out your wand. Just in case," Draco said while looking down at her. He gave her hand a squeeze and let go. He pulled out his own wand.

Hermione nodded and pulled her wand out. She smiled at Draco and looked at the door. She mentally prepared herself for anything.

Draco grabbed the doorknob, his wand at the ready. He pushed the door open. He saw no one, he cautiously stepped inside. He held his hand out, motioning Hermione to stay back. He looked around for anything dangerous. After finding nothing, he motioned for Hermione to enter.

Hermione stepped into the compartment. She stood beside Draco, "Wonder what happened to the driver..." her voice trailing off.

As if a twitch had been flipped, the lights in the compartment went out. Hermione looked around, slightly scared. She looked up at Draco. He looked nervous. Hermione searched the walls in the compartment for a light switch. She saw none. All of a sudden, the train lurched forward.

Hermione stumbled forward, falling into Draco's arms. Her face buried into his chest. She noted

how firm his chest was, 'All those Quidditch practices really did a number on him.' She blushed slightly at this thought. She pulled back slowly, looking up at Draco. She was surprised to find him smiling down at her. "Sorry," she muttered while straighten her robes.

"No problem," he replied with a smile. After a moment, he remember the train. It was moving, heading back to Hogwarts. Platform 9 and 3/4 was fading from view.


End file.
